


Hulkin'

by NotWithABangButWithAWhimper



Series: Waiting [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bartender AU, Just a drabble, M/M, blah, restaurant AU, sorta - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper/pseuds/NotWithABangButWithAWhimper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a frazzled server, Derek is a manager at his restaurant.  Drabble AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hulkin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first part of a stress-relieving series I'm starting for myself. I'm just going to get rid of extra stress and anger caused by waiting tables by inserting my favorite boys into them, and making them cute! This chapter isn't very long, but I plan on adding to the series, so bookmark or subscribe, stay tuned!
> 
> (:

Father’s Day was hardly the busiest day of the year, but it certainly was harder when the restaurant was so understaffed. They’d lost five servers a few months ago and had tried to hire, but no one really lasted very long. _Because half of them were insufferable assholes,_ Stiles thought. _Another quarter are complete idiots, and most of those stayed. The last were smart enough to get out of here before they were stuck here._

He needed four cokes, an iced tea, two kid’s apple juices, an unsweet tea, and new silverware for table eight, drink orders from table 202, a new tequila sunrise for 205, and quality checks on 200, 201, 204, 2, and 5. 

He’d been trying to get into the bar as a bartender for months, and they’d finally given him the cocktail tables for his section on Father’s Day. Instead of the regular five or six tables, he had thirteen. 

He scrambled around the bar, lifting and lowering his cocktail tray as needed to get around the two other bartenders currently in the small space. Full of glasses, arm starting to ache a little after four hours, he flit from one table to another, making trip after trip and small talk after small talk.

Derek was the manager on duty today, and he prowled by the open kitchen, impressive stubble almost hiding his even more impressive scowl. His polo shirt bulged around his shoulders and arms, his khakis just highlighted that glorious ass, and Stiles would not spill a tray looking at it. For the third time today. He would not. Okay? Okay.

Dashing back to the server’s alley, needing four pink lemonades that weren’t on the soda gun in the bar, he ran into Derek walking out with two of the large, blue tinted plastic buckets full of ice, one in each hand. 

“Do you want some help with that?” Stiles offered, despite the tray full of glass breakables in one hand. Derek levelled a blank look at him. “With the ice? You know? The buckets?” Stiles would not blush, with Derek just staring at him like that, it had him fighting his inclination to ramble and his predisposition to become pink-faced. Derek just rolled his eyes a little as the corners of his lips dipped down like he was trying not to smile and looked forward again. “Or do you and your hulk-arms have it taken care of?” Stiles wasn’t expecting a response anymore, but he couldn’t seem to stop.

Derek glanced back, locking eyes for just a moment “Thanks for noticing, Stiles.”

He stood still. Rooted to the floor with the ice slowly melting in his drinks, with the restaurant whirling around him. _That was real,_ Stiles repeated, _that was real and Derek Hale just gave me that smile, and oh my god oh my god, that was real._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tadpoleowen on tumblr if anyone wants to throw teen wolf happiness at me (: 
> 
> comments are life, but creative critique will just hurt my feelings (I'm not a write and I'm not trying to pretend to be lol), only let me know if you like it!


End file.
